Cold Neglect
by WhiteIcePhoenix
Summary: Yugi's felt isolated from his friends once Yami became his own being. Re-written previous work. Present for darkchildlover Rated for later use of language and undertones of Yaoi that crazed fangirls such as myself could see


**Cold Neglect**

**Summary; Yugi's felt isolated from his friends once Yami became his own being.**

**Rating; 15 – to be on the safe side, as there will be swearing, acts of violence are likely to ensue. Also, there are/will be undertones of Yaoi. I haven't got any pairings planned; however whatever you see going on between two characters is your interpretation ;)**

**Author Note; Wow. It has been a long time since I wrote a YuGiOh fan-fiction. In fact, anyone who's been following me will know that Cold Neglect was in fact my first fan-fiction. Now, I told myself I was going to delete the previous one because of its terrible writing, it's awful grammar, plot, OOC happenings – I was atrocious. So I deleted the fiction from , and also erased the files from my computer, ready to try and take writing seriously.  
However, my friend was very unhappy with my choice. She has been offline for a while now and I miss her, and she has been bored to crap with no internet. So, as a "WELCOME BACK" present, I figured I'd re-write it and give her a better fiction, for without this story ever coming round, we would have never met.  
So, darkchildlover, this is for you. Welcome home (:  
Author Note part 2; Be warned for OOC-ness. I will be better this time, but please bear in mind I was about 12 when I wrote the first fiction, and now after a good 3-4 years, I have changed, and I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh often at all. So any helpful pointers would be wonderful.**

**DISCLAIMER; Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyright to all its original owners and distributors. I don't own it, I never have and it's doubtful I ever will.**

**

* * *

**

Yugi Moto poured over his cards a lot these days. As fast and harsh as the rain thundered down upon his little attic window, Yugi's eyes flickered over the deck he has memorised a million and one times before.

Dark Magician.  
Black Luster Soldier.  
Black Skull.  
Monster Reborn.  
Celtic Guardian.

Purple eyes flickered over the names and pictures, over his companions in the dimly lit room. Too many, it'd seem stupid to call pieces of card wrapped in protective plastic coating with bright pictures on them "companions" – but after everything the deck had been through, it only seemed appropriate. And it wasn't as if the cards were his only friends. He has his own friends, Yugi did; Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, he even had a friend in the ever stoic Seto Kaiba, and his sheepdog of a little brother Mokuba. They were his best friends, no matter what. And of course, Yami, the spirit that lived inside of him for years, the spirit who cared for him and taught him to be stronger, and in turn Yugi taught

So why did he doubt it sometimes?

Don't ever get him wrong, he loved his friends, from the bottom of his heart. He had the upmost faith in them, and he trusted them. They were simply growing up, and besides, it wasn't as if they ignored him. He could still go to them if he had a serious trouble, and this was far from serious. It was Yugi over-reacting and fretting. He smiled to himself, remembering how lucky he was to have a group of friends like that. Making a resolution, yet again, to ignore the niggling in his chest, he stretched and cast a look at the clock, shocked to find it just hitting half eleven at night. Checking his watch to make sure he wasn't mistaken, he stood and went to look downstairs. Usually the gang called a goodbye up to him, or usually they weren't here this late, and the grumble in his stomach reminded him he hadn't had any proper food since lunchtime. Grumbling to himself as he trekked down the stairs about not eating right, he looked over the banister to see the gang sprawled out, consisting of Joey and Tristan on the floor, Tea lying across the armchair and Yami and Duke perched on the couch, watching a movie of some sort of the television. Judging by the casing and the badly acted wanna-be mafia accents, it was some sort of mafia grudge based film, where a gang faced off against another and did dastardly deeds to another before the heads of the gangs faced off at the end.

"Hey guys," he called over in his usual cheerful voice, smiling. It faltered slightly when his reactions from Joey and Tea were no more than brief waves. However, it flooded again when Yami turned and smiled at him.

Of all the niggling's in his chest, it was never about Yami; they were true companions until the end. They had been through far too much to leave one another and not remember how much the other had done; Yami taught him strength in physicality, and Yugi taught him strength in faith. Both cradled one another, begging them to go on, when the other could not.

Yami rose from the couch and reached over to the pizza box on the side, raising it up over Joeys head and walking towards Yugi. He then smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, that I didn't call you down. We were so engrossed in the movies and well...Joey ate, as usual." They both laughed as Joey cried out in an act of Brooklyn-accented offense but Tristan kicked him in the leg sharply and demanded he shut up, man, because this film was _sweet._

Smiling up at his taller, much handsomer double, he took the pizza box and rested it on the side, then reached up to get a plate from the cupboard for his two slices to rest on, thankful for Yami to have given them to him.

"Would you like to watch the remainder of the film with us Yugi? I'm not sure if you'd like it much, however it is rather exciting, how they made the cars flip like that. I'm pretty sure it's dangerous though, a person could have been killed..."

Yugi giggled at the confused wonder on his friends face. It hadn't been long since Yami had appeared in Yugi's room, naked and rather confused while a flustered and incredibly shocked Yugi had yelled, blinked, blushed furiously and gotten him decent. It took a while to figure out, but it turned out Yami had come back thanks, once again, to the puzzle. The God's of Egypt saw how desperately Yami missed his friends, the ones who got him back home; he had to return to them, be with them; it was only right. The night ended in tight holds between the two and then both arguing over who was sleeping on the floor or in the bed; Yugi on the floor out of courtesy, or Yami due to the fact he was unexpected. In the end, the two grumpily decided to share the bed, while Yugi blushed once again and Yami simply slept, oblivious to what others could possibly think if they walked in.

"Its special effects Yami; usually done by computers or trick wires. No one was hurt, I'm sure."  
"Oh...well that does explain how so many people have been shot now..."

Giggling once again at the slightly childlike grumpy expression on Yami's face, Yugi humbly declined to watch the film; he'd only end up asking what was going on in the film or bugging Joey by explaining the special effects to Yami every time something happened. So, bidding his Yami goodnight, and to please clean up before he himself went to sleep, and to keep it low should anyone complain at this hour, to which Yami agreed; after all, it was only right to be polite. After a quick nod, Yami went back to the sofa and Yugi took his plate with his food up the stairs.

He called to the group, "Goodnight guys!" and ignored the faulted in his smile and in the tight happy feeling in his gut when Yami was the only one who called a brief goodnight back. And as he settled back into his seat at his desk with his food, and pulled out a book from his shelves (_"Duellist's of the Ages")_, he also chose to ignore the knowledge that no one responded when he said hello, but Joey instantly reacted at one quiet sentence uttered from Yami's mouth.

* * *

**End notes; As anyone who read the first draft will have noticed, I've also changed how this all looks and how the perspective is. I've also changed exactly how Joey and the others "ignored" Yugi; in my first draft, they were all violent, callous idiots with vicious mouths. But that is **_**not**_** the group; none of them would ever be intentionally violent or heartless to another. All this is simply the fact that, as friends do, they drifted, and happened to drift to Yami due to his new body and such, and as Yugi chose to keep it quiet, not wanting to be embarrassed, it grew to the point it is now, where I have begun the fiction.**

**I'm also aware "Cold Neglect" seems a harsh title, but I am working on it so that when Yugi does effectively become isolated, it will seem that way; remember a lot of this fiction will be from Yugi's point of view; however other characters will make an appearance.**

**This is sufficiently better than my past post, however, I'm not great with dialogue scenes, as you can tell by the fact I left them out; so any recommendations on how to make them seem better would be fantastic.**

**Reviews are welcome, and even more so is constructive criticism. Thank you for reading, even if you didn't like it.**


End file.
